20th_century_fox_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back
Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back is a UK VHS release by CBS/Fox Video on It got re-released by Fox Video and CBS/Fox Video on 5th September 1994. It got re-released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and CBS/Fox Video on 16th October 1995. It got re-released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 6th October 1997. Description Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker: A Jedi in training, who is powerfully connected with the Force. * Harrison Ford as Han Solo: A smuggler and Captain of the Millennium Falcon. * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa: A leader of the Rebel Alliance, the former Princess of the destroyed planet Alderaan. * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian: Administrator of Cloud City and an old friend to Han Solo. * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO: A humanoid protocol droid in the Rebel Alliance. * David Prowse as Darth Vader: Luke's father and a warrior of the dark side of the Force and the Emperor's second-in command. The character's voice is provided by James Earl Jones. * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca: A Wookiee and loyal friend to Han Solo. * Kenny Baker as R2-D2: An astromech droid in the Rebel Alliance and long-time friend to C-3PO. He also portrays a GONK power droid in the background. * Frank Oz performing Yoda: The wise, centuries-old Grand Master of the Jedi, who is Luke's self-exiled Jedi Master living on Dagobah. Oz was assisted by several other performers, including Kathryn Mullen, David Barclay, Wendy Froud, and Deep Roy. * Jeremy Bulloch as Boba Fett: A bounty hunter, hired by the Galactic Empire. Jason Wingreen provided Fett's voice in the film's original theatrical cut and the 1997 Special Edition. In the 2004 and 2011 special editions, Temuera Morrison, who played Jango Fett in Attack of the Clones and all his clones, replaced Wingreen as Fett's voice. Bulloch also makes a cameo appearance as the Imperial officer who grabs Leia when she tells Luke to avoid Vader's trap with John Morton doubling as Fett in this scene. * Multiple actors have portrayed the Emperor: The evil ruler of the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader's powerful Sith Master, who appears via hologram. Clive Revill originally provided his voice, while actress Marjorie Eaton portrayed him physically, wearing a mask. Ultimately the actress and voice actor were replaced by Ian McDiarmid, who portrayed the character in later films, for the 2004 DVD edition and subsequent releases. * Alec Guinness appears briefly as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force ghost: Luke's deceased mentor, who guides him to Yoda. Denis Lawson reprises his role as Wedge Antilles from the first film. John Hollis plays 'Lobot', Lando's personal aide. Julian Glover appears as General Veers, a general who leads the Empire in the battle of Hoth; Kenneth Colley portrays Admiral Piett, the Empire's top admiral; Michael Sheard as Admiral Ozzel, Vader's previous admiral; Michael Culver appears as Captain Needa, one of the Empire's captains who failed to catch the Millennium Falcon; John Ratzenberger portrays Major Derlin, one of the officers who led the rebels in the battle of Hoth; Bruce Boa appears as General Rieekan, Princess Leia's military advisor on Hoth; Christopher Malcolm plays Rebel snowspeeder pilot Zev Senesca, who finds Skywalker and Solo on the surface of Hoth; and John Morton portrays Dak Ralter, Luke's gunner in the battle of Hoth who was killed by an AT-AT. Richard Oldfield is Rebel pilot Hobbie Klivian. Morris Bush portrays the bounty hunter Dengar, Alan Harris portrays the bounty hunter Bossk and Chris Parsons portrays the robotic bounty hunter 4-LOM. Credits Trailers and info Widescreen Re-Release (United States low pitch) # Two Classic Science-Fiction Series-Lost in Space and The Twilight Zone (Now Available for you to own on videocassette) # The Widescreen Collection with clips of "Star Wars", "The Empire Strikes Back and "Return of the Jedi" in the Star Wars Trilogy 1994 Re-release (United States low pitch) The Star Wars Trilogy with clips of "Star Wars", "The Empire Strikes Back" and "Return of the Jedi" 1995 THX release (United States low pitch) Category:Star Wars Category:CBS/Fox Video logo from 1984 to 2000 Category:Fox Video logo from 1993 to 1995 Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1995 to 2000 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:BBFC U Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:THX VHS Releases